


Music

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: clothes make the man... There's this scene at the end of the episode where it's 3:35 a.m., everyone is at work in the West Wing, and Josh is seen wearing a black sweater over a white tee shirt. Hmm, thought I. Could that be Sam's sweater? Fic ensued.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Music  
Author: Jae Kayelle  
Pairing: Sam/Josh  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and John Wells Productions own the rights to the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profit being made from this work of fiction.  
Spoilers: Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc.  
Summary: clothes make the man...  
Note: There's this scene at the end of the episode where it's 3:35 a.m., everyone is at work in the West Wing, and Josh is seen wearing a black sweater over a white tee shirt. Hmm, thought I. Could that be Sam's sweater? Fic ensued.  


**Music by Jae Kayelle**

Sam let himself into his apartment. He was in an incredibly good mood, and he would have whistled a tune -- something from Pirates of Penzance perhaps, only it was late and he didn't want to wake his neighbours.

He hung up his coat, which still smelled of Laurie's perfume, and took off his suit jacket and hung that up, also. Digging at the knot in his tie he walked to the bedroom filled with a sense of having accomplished a lot tonight. Despite the initially awkward manner in which he'd handled his feelings for Laurie, he felt that they were now firmly on the way to being friends.

He snapped on the light.

"Hi there."

A huge grin enveloped Sam's face. The only person on the planet who could produce such an expression on his face was lying in his bed naked with the sheets tangled around his calves. Josh lay face down, his luscious ass right there for Sam to admire and covet. Josh propped his head up with one hand and used the other to rub his eyes.

"Watcha doing here?" Sam asked, still standing at the foot of the bed.

"Waiting for you. Where were you?"

Sam finally moved, going to sit on the bed next to Josh. He rubbed his hand on Josh's shoulder, stroking and kneading the skin there. "I was with Laurie," he said carefully.

"With as in how?" Josh asked just as cautiously.

"Walking. Talking. Getting to know her better."

Rolling over onto his back, Josh said, "You slept with her, Sam. How much better do you need to know her?"

"Yeah, but I don't really know anything about her. We just talked. You know, the way friends do."

"So, not the way you and I talk? I mean, I know we're friends, too, but we talk like, I don't know," he faltered.

Sam moved his hand to Josh's chest, sweeping ever-broadening circles that went lower and lower. He watched Josh's body respond. "You and I exchange thoughts and feelings without really speaking. We talk in a weird kind of shorthand because we've known each other for so long. And we talk like lovers do."

A lopsided smile touched Josh's mouth. "Yeah. That's what we do."

"But it's not what Laurie and I did. We just talked. That's all." Sam increased the pressure as he caressed Josh's stomach making him breathe faster. Circling his lover's navel he suddenly switched tactics and slipped his hands between Josh's thighs. Soon Josh was arching off the mattress, digging his heels in for purchase, while Sam played his body like an instrument.

Sam's earlier high returned and soared to new heights. When he and Josh were like this he felt like he was a maestro. He was getting so turned on just from touching Josh in such an intimate fashion, and Josh had yet to lay a finger on him. Sam's pants were way too confining all of a sudden.

It was time to make real music.

"Roll over."

Josh opened his eyes and met Sam's intense stare. The jolt of electricity that sparked between them was exhilarating. Sam found he was breathing hard, all of his senses jangling. He wanted to be a part of Josh in every way possible, as close as they could be, and yet he could not wait to do it properly.

Josh nodded looking as shaky as Sam felt, and understanding exactly what was happening. He quickly flipped over onto his front, stuffing a pillow under his thighs so that he was raised up a little. He spread his legs slightly. Sam moved between them, on his knees. He freed himself from the material, pushing the pants as far down as he could get them. Some hurried yet careful preparation and he was home.

Both he and Josh sighed at their joining. Then a renewed sense of urgency seized them, and they moved together until it culminated in a frenzied eruption of passion and desire and fever.

Josh dropped out from under Sam, his arms and legs splayed in several directions. He made a funny noise in his throat, kind of a growl but more of a hum. It was his way of sounding content. Remaining upright, Sam braced his hands on Josh's hips, thumbs unconsciously drawing circles against the flesh. His head hung low as he struggled to slow his breathing.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah." Sam leaned forward as Josh twisted his upper body around. Their lips met. The kiss had its own soundtrack as both their cell phones went off simultaneously. Instantly alerted to the knowledge that something big was in the air, they wore twin expressions of gravity as they reached for their phones and listened to the callers.

Afterward Josh said, "That was Leo."

Sam nodded. "Toby said to come in right away." He scrambled off the bed, not an easy thing to do with his pants hobbling him. Josh rolled off the other side and began pulling on clothing. Hauling his pants up Sam hurried to the bathroom. "Wait," he said.

He returned with washcloths and towels, handing one set to Josh. "We might not have time to shower but that's no reason to advertise what we've been doing."

Josh accepted the towels with a half smile. He ran the wet cloth over his body everywhere he could reach. Sam took it from him and scrubbed his back for him, before cleaning himself up and restoring his clothing to an appropriate state. He looked up and a laugh burst out of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting dressed."

"In my sweater?" Josh wore his own jeans and white tee shirt, but had Sam's black knit sweater in his hands preparing to pull it on over his head.

Shrugging, Josh said, "No one will know."

"I will."

Brown eyes flicked up to meet his soft gaze. "That's the point. And it'll be like having your arms around me all night."

Sam reached out, cupping the back of Josh's head and dragging him forward into a fierce kiss. "We'd better go."

Josh put on the sweater and they left the room, striding in complete harmony through the living room. Pausing only to collect their overcoats they left the apartment, their minds wholly on the business that lay ahead of them.


End file.
